


Magical Sex

by Descaladumidera



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Dicks, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, Stephen bottoms, Stephen glows during sex, Tony tops, cocks, honestly, it's explicit, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: Very explicit nsfw drawing of IronStrange. You have been warned.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	Magical Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers!


End file.
